Boss
by rennomiya
Summary: Because HE is the BOSS of everyone INCLUDING one Ryuzaki Sakuno. One-shot. RyoSaku ;3


**Boss**

By: rennomiya

Echizen Ryoma, the tennis rookie of Seigaku tennis team, had been one of the scariest guys in the whole campus. His dominance over students in Seigaku had been close in par with the tennis team's very own Kaidoh Kaoru. But of course, he had his own originality of scaring fellow students. He was more of a 'I'm-better-than-you-fear-me' type of a bad guy whilst Kaidoh was more of a 'look-at-me-and-die' type of a bully. In fact, his dominance was not of a bully-type. He was arrogant. **BOSSY**. Spoiled. And he'll stare you down until you give him what he wants. And what he wants, he gets. If he doesn't get it, expect a bunch of tennis ball marks on your face the next morning.

So do not underestimate his 151cm of height and freshman-ness. He was one bad delinquent. Not in a bad way—he mostly rebel whenever he needed to and during his minor tantrums. Besides, his delinquent-ness shouldn't be feared of. The ones who should fear him would be those who try to get in his way. Otherwise, if you're just an ordinary person, who doesn't play tennis, and had no intentions of talking or looking or stalking or even as simple as daydreaming about a certain twin-braided pigtailed princess, then expect that you would never get to Echizen's bad side. Or good side. Or any side. He'll just treat you like someone in the crowd. The way he would address you would be 1) "that person", 2) "oi, you", 3) "who are you?", and 4) "there's a person in front of me?" So no worries!

But of course, he's not the type who pushes his superiority to the limits. He knows when to stop. Especially if Tezuka Kunimitsu-buchou was ten meters within view. Not to mention if teachers or other faculty members are in sight. He knows when to act superior during the right time in the right places with the right people.

The best victim—ahem, _person_—that had experienced his superiority would be Mr. Two-Years-of-Tennis-Experience, Satoshi Horio. Sometimes, the blabbermouth blabbers too much and only Echizen had the _direct _approach of drawing the line. But of course, he only does _that _during the times he needed to. Mr. Unibrow had the _decency _of telling his whole class that he had been _stalking _on their coach's granddaughter—Ryuzaki Sakuno—and even told the class _such lies _that he actually had a crush on the pigtailed girl. Fortunately (unfortunately) for Horio, Echizen deals with _problems _using his _gentle skills _in showing people _how to behave properly._

And he could only stare at Horio in feigned innocence as the latter cried in front of him; now with tennis ball marks all over his face (and 100% probability on his whole body, too). He made sure that Ryuzaki-sensei and Tezuka-buchou were out of sight once he did his _act of justice. _He could only expect that the two-year-experienced freak had learned his lesson. Because if not, then the tennis prince surely wouldn't mind doing his _acts of justice _all over again.

Another unforgettable vict—person—who had experienced Echizen's supremacy would be none other than his burger-mate, Momoshiro Takeshi. Most of the time, Echizen just ignores his senpai's stupidity and just goes with the flow. Mostly because he was a senpai. See? He _still _shows respect on certain people during certain times!

But there are some times when the porcupine-head had gone too far. Mr. Dunk Smash had gone out and told their coach's granddaughter that he noticed that Echizen had been taking out some _nuisances _(cough—her suitors—cough) using physical damage without second thoughts.

He twitched when he remembered that the girl walked up to him and scolded him with her cute angry face. He didn't know what she was yelling about; he was busy staring at her narrowed brows, cute nose, rosy cheeks and pink lips that looked really soft. But whatever it was, she made him promise never to do it again because those _nuisances _were not _nuisances. _Rather, as told by her, they were her _friends. _He was sure that those _friends _of hers were not thinking of the same thing as her.

Of course, that promise he made with her was meant to be broken. He never really meant his promise. It was his way of dealing with _friends _whenever they were doing _some stuff _which he reckoned inappropriate. Those 'stuff' includes: 1) looking at her, 2) mentally drooling all over her body, 3) daydreaming (or _night_dreaming—be it wet or dry dreams) about her, 4) standing within 3 meters from her, and 5) talking with her (whether if it's about schoolwork or not).

It was nice that justice was done, though. Not only did he get to pulverize some _friends _of hers, he also got a chance to get his revenge on Momo-senpai for being one big fat traitor. The senpai wanted burgers? Fine! Because he does his _justice _not only by using his gifted skills in tennis but also some other things. Like how he _handled _his senpai; stuffing greasy burgers down his pants (about 50 of them) and his big tattletale mouth (30 burgers). All resulting to at least 80 burgers, and counting. *Nods head*

And of course, if Momo-senpai experienced his fury, it was automatic that his partner-in-teasing-O'chibi, Kikumaru Eiji, had also faced his wrath—ahem, _justice_.

Sure, the 'innocent' cat-like acrobatic senpai of his meant no harm, but sometimes it was nice tormenting him for once. Like that time when his fetish for cute things kicked in and he began hugging and touching and whatever-ing Ryuzaki. Kachiro swore he saw Ryoma's grip on his racquet tightened too much that he actually broke the racquet's handle. And at the same day, Echizen, the protector of justice, also tried to break the acrobat's every single bone when they played tennis for some _warm-up exercises. _

The acrobat wasn't that dense enough not to realize why his O'chibi was mad. And he made sure that he wouldn't try to get closer to Ryuzaki-chan from now on.

And that surely proved that Echizen Ryoma was not a pushover. Never did those people mentioned above tried to get on his bad side ever again. Especially if Ryuzaki Sakuno was in the line. Because the tennis prince tend to be more vicious and violent whenever it was about her. Not saying that he actually cares for her. He was the **BOSS**, and they were his play-things. Do anything to disobey that 'seemingly cute and innocent freshman' and he'll turn into an 'enormous fiend that would rip your body inside out'. No kidding.

Certainly, as well, he wouldn't just let higher-ranked people order him around. He sometimes hesitates when Tezuka-buchou would order him to run laps. But what can he do? He loves tennis. And loving tennis also means that you should obey your buchou. And that doesn't exclude the auburn-head wobbly hips. He wouldn't just let her order him, the great one, around. Not saying that she orders him around; she never did. And also not saying that he takes pleasure in seeing women order men around and turn those fancies into sexual desires. Nope, not one bit.

Besides, it was written in the never-before-seen Universal Law that men are higher than women. Men are better, more responsible and well… better…! That was why he wouldn't let her get what she wants if he doesn't want to. And he wouldn't just let her get him buy her expensive things just because she was begging.

Like that time when he saw her looking utterly interested in one expensive-looking necklace displayed in front of a shop. He wouldn't just buy that for her just because she looked really _interested _in that piece of metal. He wouldn't buy that for her because she's the coach's granddaughter. And he wouldn't just buy that for her just because she looked pleadingly at him; mentally sending him signals that she really wanted it but doesn't want to say it verbally.

And that was why in the end, he bought her the 100,000 dollars worth of necklace.

Well in his defense, _she _did not beg (verbally) for him to buy her that. And another thing, he was just _coincidentally _carrying tons of money (for times like that). He _obviously _did not let her get what she wants… well, because she didn't want that necklace _so badly _and she did not beg for it. So there! He did not let himself get pushed around by her! Period!

In fact, he'd blurt out (unintentionally) his brutally honest comments whenever he thinks she needed to hear them. And he never failed. He does not really care for her feelings. Why? Because he was the **BOSS**. Not her. It's him.

For example, that time when he coached her tennis. As usual, he had commented that her form was not getting better and her hair was still too-long.

. . .

And…

… Well, that's how brutally honest as he can be… For now. For her.

In fact, it didn't sound _that _brutally. It was more of a this-is-how-you-would-improve-comment rather than I'm-hurting-your-feelings-comment. She actually appreciated his gestures. But of course she ignored his comment on her hair. But other than that, she didn't seem to mind his remarks.

Or is it because his comments were limited because he was afraid of hurting her feelings?

Well, in Echizen's defense… he, uhm… err… He was… well…

None.

He's got no defense on that one.

A light bulb on top of his head enlightened!

Actually, he can explain his actions. It was because she was Ryuzaki-sensei's granddaughter. That's why he didn't remark her bad form in a hurtful way.

Right.

That was it!

He didn't care if he would hurt her feelings or not. It all came down to the coach. If he hurt her feelings, then _he _would receive immense pain coming from the _brutal grandma. _That's why his comments were limited. And in the end, _he _was still the **BOSS.** The **BOSS** of everyone INCLUDING Ryuzaki Sakuno.

And of course, he DOES NOT care if her _friends _try to court her again. Simply because it was her own business. He maybe the **BOSS**, but he knows when to step in or not. And those _friends _trying to court her _is not _one of his _business. _

Like that time, when a guy he, at first, had no idea existed. His name was Yamamoto Shun. That guy already received his _punishments _before. And Echizen thought that Shun would finally _'get the idea' _and stop pestering Ryuzaki.

But one day, he saw him again. He was _trying _to talk to her again.

And that was why he cornered the guy after class, a tennis ball bouncing on his hand and his red racquet tapping his shoulder. He tried to be _sarcastic _at first when he talked to Shun. He said that he _scored nicely with Ryuzaki. _The idiot didn't think that it was sarcasm and BOOM! After three seconds, his half-fainted body hit the ground, with tennis ball marks all over his face. And somewhere in his body, there was a tennis racquet mark.

Ever since then, Shun never appeared before him, again.

On his defense, again, that Yamamoto Shun guy was _his _business. Not because he was trying to court Ryuzaki, but because Shun was…

Ryoma thought for a moment.

Then, a light bulb hit his head (again).

Shun also got a perfect score in their last quiz in English. And Echizen couldn't just let another guy get a good grade in his best subject. That's why he mentioned the word 'score' during their last encounter.

But then again, he remembered that Shun wasn't his classmate and that the latter had one of the worst grades in English.

But the rest doesn't matter.

So that proves that he was the **BOSS** of everyone around him. And that he wouldn't let a clumsy girl **BOSS** him around. He treats her the same way as Horio, Momo-senpai, Kikumaru-senpai and _her friends. _He'd punish her if he needs to. He was the **BOSS**, she was the assistant. She follows his orders. And HE DOES NOT let himself be captured by her lovely russet eyes. HE DOES NOT treat her differently from the others. HE WAS NOT overprotective of her. HE DOES NOT CARE about her feelings. And most of all, HE WAS THE **BOSS **of her.

And that is because she was an ordinary girl that HE DID NOT fell in love with.

**.OwArI.**

A/N: An aftershock of 'He's not Interested'. But not really a sequel. Haha, when will I stop making one-shots in Ryoma's POV? Oh well XP I wanted to try and write a fic without dialogues so THERE! I did it XD Please feel free to point out grammatical errors b^^ REVIEW ;D

*this one-shot fic is dedicated to ALL of my loyal readers out there ;) I'm sure you guys already know who you are XD Keep up the good work and please continue on supporting my fics :D

Prince of Tennis © Konomi Takeshi


End file.
